Midnight Talk
by duartes07
Summary: After living together for 4 years, and having a rough night of sleep, Dan decides it's time to come out to his best friend Phil. Dan desperately tries to confess, and eventually manages to - I already made the smutty version :D go here: /s/9936914/1/Midnight-Talk-Smut-Version - If you enjoyed this story, please tell me


Midnight Talk

It was about three in the morning and a bright pale yellow moon was shining down light through the thick silky clouds hovering above the UK and through Dan's bedroom curtains. But whilst most people in the beautiful city of London were enjoying a peaceful night of sleep, Dan was throwing himself all over the bed, desperately trying to fall asleep, achieving nothing. He was having another one of those gruesome nights when you just aren't meant to sleep, no matter how hard you try. One of those nights when the bed sheets seem to be made of the itchiest wool, one of those nights when the pillow seems to be trying to burn your face, one of those nights when your brain seems to think it's the best time of the day to get inspirational.

Dan turned himself over again and lied there for a while, contemplating the beautiful color peering in through his curtains. He then checked his iPhone, which was charging on his nightstand, its battery depleted from browsing Tumblr in bed, and Dan was truly upset when he saw what time it was - 03:12am. He put his iPhone back on the nightstand and flipped himself over again, this time lying on his stomach, feeling the bed boiling his whole body, from the tip of his toes to the tip of his ears. He felt he was about to evaporate so he kicked the bed sheets away and tossed himself, now lying on his side. Then he felt cold and thought "I can't take this crap anymore!" so he got up and went to the bathroom. He turned the lights on and looked at his reflection on the mirror, his eyes half opened, his hair all messed up and marks of the pillow on his cheek, running across his cute dimples. Dan opened the tap and washed his face with ice cold water to get his mind of the terrible night of sleep he was having and at that point he happily remembered the large pack of Maltesers Phil had got him earlier when he ordered the groceries.

Dan made his way into the kitchen in pitch darkness so he wouldn't awake his housemate. He opened the fridge door and the glorious light shone on the Maltesers, making Dan's eyes open wide and his stomach growl as loud as a wolf howling. He grabbed them and sank in on the couch for a while, glancing out the window before opening the pack and gobbling 10 Maltesers at once. He then carried on at eating them in pairs, his mind drifting off, going about many random things, never settling for more than 20 seconds on one.

Halfway through the pack he heard a faint noise but decided to ignore it out of pure boredom and drowsiness. But right then he heard the same noise again and recognized it as Phil's cough and decided to go check on him. Dan had fallen in love with Phil from the first time they had met. It was the typical "love at first sight" but Dan had never had the courage to confess his feelings for Phil and only a handful of people actually knew about Dan's love for the older British YouTuber.

Dan ceased in front of Phil's bedroom door and quietly listened for any signs Phil would be awake so he could share some time with him and perhaps even confess his feelings. Maybe it was the lack of sleep talking, or the absurd amount of sugar from eating an entire large pack of Maltesers, but at the time Dan wanted to come clean to his best friend, he felt Phil deserved it. Dan could hear a dog barking not far away, he could hear the sound of a siren echoing between the buildings and he could also hear the wind soaring past their apartment but he couldn't hear anything coming from the other side of the solid wooden door. He was already thinking to himself maybe that was the way of the universe telling him not to tell Phil just yet. He turned around and slowly started making his way back to his room but then he heard Phil coughing and what seemed like him turning on his side.

Dan went back, took a deep breath and slowly took hold of the cold metal door knob. He started twisting it as quietly as he could not to disturb Phil. Then he squeezed in though the slightly opened door and stood there, gazing at his sleeping friend, admiring his dark hair from his back. Dan took a moment to convince himself of what he was about to do and quietly moved closer to Phil, walking on his toenails and just when he was about a foot away from the bed he stopped and whispered "Phil, are you awake?" to which he answered "Yeah, I just woke up coughing, and thankfully because I was having a really bad dream where our apartment was on fire." "Ha-ha, glad to see my new video is a success. I thought I was the only one with psycho thoughts out there." "I didn't start the fire Dan." "Sure you didn't…" "Anyway, what are you doing awake at three thirty in the morning, walking around the house and… Do I smell Maltesers?" Dan blushes a little bit and caves in "I'm having another one of those terrible nights of sleep so I decided to go get myself a midnight snack. And thanks a lot for getting me these, Phil, you're the best" said Dan with a big smile on his cute face, which was hardly noticeable in the darkness of the bedroom. "You're welcome Dan, I'd do anything for you" Phil said melting Dan's heart like butter in a microwave "What's keeping you awake by the way?" "Oh, you know, the usual; I can't get my mind off the next video and then there's also my trip to India and that Christmas video for the last segment of Dan vs. Phil." What Dan didn't say was that the biggest thing bugging his mind that night was his hidden love for Phil.

He had come this far but now he had lost his courage again and felt angry at himself for not being able to tell his best friend that he loved him, that he really loved him. Instead he just said "It also feels quite cold today." "I know, right? I was actually thinking of getting another blanket." and then Dan swiftly suggested "Why don't we snuggle up to keep warm?" "That's actually not a bad idea. Come on, hop in. Your bed's the same size and I don't feel like going anywhere at this time." Said Phil, moving aside to make room for Dan, who calmly got under Phil's bed and scooped under him, showing no apparatus, hiding in his mind the hysteria he was feeling then. Phil on the other side noticed something was off with his close friend "Dan, we've known each other for more than four years and we've been living together for the past two years. I know when you're telling the truth. Just tell me what's going on." Dan quickly replied "Nothing's wrong Phil, really." and then Phil spoke with a different voice, a voice that could make Dan's inside twitch, a voice that could make Dan do whatever Phil asked "Dan. You can count on me. Please tell me. I want to know so I can help you too." At that moment Dan's brain imploded. He desperately wanted to tell Phil he loved him above everything else in this great world of ours but at the same time he just couldn't, he didn't feel strong enough to admit it so he stuttered like an idiot "I… I… I just…. I want... I can't…" said Dan, sobbing tremendously. A single crystal clear tear escaped from his eye, streaking down his dimples, which Phil noticed and cleared, saying in the same powerful, deep voice "Dan, please stop. I'm sorry. We can talk about this some other time. Just try to get some sleep, it's really late now." Dan's sobbing slowly decreased as Phil stood there with him, not saying anything. "Come here, let's get some sleep" Phil insisted, and then put his arm over Dan's chest, pulling him close to himself, feeling his warm body against his own. The comfort and warmth of each other's' bodies quickly put them both asleep.

Phil woke up at 9:30 in the next morning and quietly made his way out of his room. He went to the kitchen, got a bowl from the cupboard and got himself an opened box of lucky charms, a spoon and a bottle of milk which was still sealed. He sat on the kitchen counter and yanked the seal open and started pouring milk on the bowl, thinking about whether he should pour the milk or the cereals first. He then dropped some cereals on the milk with one hand while tapping with the spoon on the counter with the other one, making an annoying clicking sound, before dunking it in the bowl and munching away his breakfast calmly. Afterwards he went to get a shower because he had made plans to have lunch with a friend of his at 12:30 and he still had some Christmas shopping to do, he remembered from looking at the tree he had set up with the help of Dan two weeks ago. Dan. What could possibly be going on with his mind to make him act so weird? Phil just couldn't think of anything but he had to get dressed so he got out of the shower and grabbed his towel.

Dan woke up at about midday, feeling well rested and sad from finding out Phil had left him there all alone. He called for him but got no answer so Dan decided to text him *Hey :) Just woke. Sad you abandoned me on your bed :( Sup?* and quickly got a reply *Hi ^_^ I had to leave you I'm sorry. I had lunch scheduled remember?* Dan then vaguely remembered hearing about it so texted Phil back and dragged himself out of Phil's bed, wishing he was there so they could cuddle and spend the entire day in bed, not saying anything, just holding each other's arms. He was going to get lucky charms for breakfast when he noticed just how late it was and decided instead to lazily order in a pizza.

Dan spent his afternoon on the couch, playing Pokémon Yellow on his old school purple Gameboy Color, his memory flashing back to the time when this awesome game was released. And then there he was, 22 years old Dan, once again fighting up against the elite four, making way for the champion, this time packing his level 100 Pikachu, Mew, Gyrados, Tangela, Marowak and Gengar. He had a good feeling about this. Just as Dan was finishing off the last trainer before the elite champion Phil got home and sat on the couch next to him providing moral support, which made Dan try his hardest to beat that annoying face, claiming to be the elite champion. But what Dan didn't count for was the batteries running out and just when he was about to take care of the last Pokémon the Gameboy died and he just sat there, looking at it like a complete moron, feeling like throwing it out the window which luckily was closed. "Don't worry Dan, I'm absolutely sure you'd have won. Trust me" comforted Phil in his sweet voice "Now what about some dinner? It's getting late and we don't have anything made." "We could just order a pizza." "I swear I could smell exactly that the moment I walked inside." "Maybe I had it for lunch." "Oh, so that's it. We'll order something else then."

Later that evening, at about midnight, Phil decided he couldn't take it anymore not knowing what was tormenting Dan's mind so he went to talk to him. He knocked on the door and walked in only to find Dan sitting at his desk, doing some editing work while lip-syncing to Plug In Baby and playing air guitar to Muse's song. Phil got closer to Dan, who then looked at him, and said in that mind controlling voice "Dan, we need to talk." Dan slowly turned around showing the most scared face he had ever made "What have I done?" he said terrified, thinking of what he might have done to upset Phil in such a manner. "It's not about what you've done. It's about what you're not saying" corrected Phil as he sat at the edge of Dan's bed. Dan immediately understood what this was about and sat next to him. Dan knew this was the moment. No more postponing, this was the time he was going to tell Phil how he really felt for him.

Dan looked at Phil in his beautiful shiny blue eyes as he could stare at his perfect soul and started "Phil, I've know you for a really long time and I feel like we're really good friends and I hope this doesn't make you hate me or anything…" "What? Shut up! I could never hate you Dan, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me. Just spill it out, I'll love you just as much, no matter what." Hearing this made Dan put up a nice smile on his face and gave him the courage he needed to move on. He took a deep breath and tried to say it but he just couldn't pronounce the words "Phil, I… I… Ugh, this is really hard for me to say so bear with me, all right?" "Take your time Dan, I'm here for you" Phil said, then grabbing hold of Dan's hands and looking him in the eyes "Whenever you're ready." And Dan shouted "I LOVE YOU PHIL!" right at his face, letting all the stress go. Now he finally felt at ease with his mind and began sobbing, jerking little tears of both happiness and fear. He was happy for finally coming out to his best friend and afraid he would reject him. Dan fell back on his bed staring at the ceiling like an idiot before Phil finally moved. He pulled Dan back up and cleaned his face of the tears, scrubbing all the way from his eyes to his oversensitive neck with the bed sheets, making him twitch slightly. Then Phil asked "Awn Dan, do I really mean that much to you?" Dan just nodded, his head now resting on Phil's chest. "I've got to come clean too Dan, I think I'm in love with you as well." Dan couldn't believe what he was hearing. Could it be true? Not only did Phil not go crazy but could he love him back? Since the truth was already out there Dan decided to go for it so he pulled Dan's head and kissed him the mouth in the most awkward way he had ever kissed anyone making them both laugh. Then they just snuggled and lied down on top of Dan's bed, not saying anything and happily fell asleep.


End file.
